Cygnette Swanson
Cygnette Swanson is a 2016-introduced and all-around character, and the daughter of one of the Swan Maidens from Swan Lake. A very well-raised and incredibly self-centered girl who has always had the finer things in life. She considers herself the very definition of gorgeous and graceful after so much time spent to live up to her destiny. It was incredibly disappointing when Cygnette realized how much she despises Duchess, so she has therefor danced into the position of Rebel, where she stands with pride and dignity. This page belongs to RoybelGirl. Please do not edit without her permission. Cygnette is also a major work in progress, so please be patient. Character Personality One of the first things you notice about Cygnette is how vain she is. She is aware of how talented and beautiful she is, though she does give herself a bit more credit in these traits than what is true. She holds her head with such haughtiness that it often repels others, but in all fairness her outer attractiveness usually brings her so-called fans back to her eventually. She is unafraid of boasting, something she does often. Cygnette is a crazy perfectionist. If things can be better than they are at current, than Cygnette is going to make them better. She will feel disturbed if things are not “just so”, especially concerning her appearance. She is capable of fussing over her make-up for hours before she is finally satisfied. She is accustomed to the best, and so far the school has not disappointed. Her fellow students however, have. (At least in her point of view.) A rather large part of her personality is how flirtatious she is. She flirts on a regular basis not only because of the kind of person she is, but also because she is good at it. She knows just how to flatter others while throwing in romantic hints. She only started flirting in recent years, as she really didn’t have anyone to flirt with at home. Cygnette is, in all honestly, very selfish. Her thoughts always revolve around herself, and the possibility that others just might have feelings as well has never been a strong factor in her mind. Part of this is due to the fact that she grew up as an only child in a wealthy family, where it was never a question of what others wanted. It was always “Is there anything you want, Cygnette?” She has only been exposed to the fact that she is a selfish person once or twice, but after the first time she has been able to flick the comment away without a thought. Cygnette has always been ambitious, a trait that usually comes hand in hand with her perfectionist attitude. The lesser things have never satisfied her, though in truth she is never satisfied at all; not truly, anyway. Climbing high isn’t difficult, and in Cygnette’s mind there is no such things as too much glory. Because of this Cygnette has always had a rather hard time with her minor fairytale role. Graceful - TBA Bossy - TBA Dramatic - TBA Appearance Cygnette is somewhat obsessive over her outer appearance. She is a very handsome girl all on her own, but she can’t help but feel that she’d be dazzling with just a little bit of help from cosmetics and constant hair care. Because she won’t settle for anything less than extraordinary, wearing makeup, doing her hair as if for a recital, and putting together incredible outfits is always a part of the regular routine. Cygnette spent her entire life building herself up to be a worthy swan-maiden, most of this going into her skills at ballet. She has been dancing ever since she could walk easily, giving her body and very well muscled physique. Her shoulders are a tad broader than the average girl’s, and her legs are one of the strongest parts of her entire body. Despite this, she also maintains a dainty body type overall, something Cygnette prides herself in. She moves with an exquisite grace perfected with years of practice. She has very smooth coconut brown skin that she prides herself in. She makes sure to moisturize it daily so that it almost seems to sparkle. No bump or blemish can be found anywhere on Cygnette’s face or body. Her eyes are a very warm brown, something that almost seems to contrast with her vain persona. Her eyelashes are already very long and dark, but she applies mascara and eyeliner nevertheless. She is not afraid of eyeshadow, and she almost always expertly applies eyeshadow to perfectly compliment her face and outfit. She has a very sharp nose that can still be described as button-like anyway. Her lips have a fullness to them that suites her very well, and they are almost always painted with some type of gloss or lipstick; preferably the latter because she loves stronger looks. Her eyebrows are very prominent and expressive. She has long, cascading hair the color of dark chocolate. It has a natural light curl to it that sharpened especially at the ends. She has dyed the tips turquoise in an ombre sort of way that she loves. Cygnette’s hair is very silky to the touch, and one could spend hours simply running in through their fingers. Cygnette, of course, would never allow that. Cygnette always dresses to impress in a ballet style that she swears Duchess cheaply copied from her. Tutus, corsets, swans, and feathers are always something you will find in Cygnette’s outfits. She enjoys lighter color schemes with vibrant dashes of turquoise. Cynette has the ability to transform into a swan, though she doesn’t use this power often. When she does she is a white swan with black and turquoise-tinted feathers and matching brown eyes with turquoise eyeshadow to match. Hobbies & Interests Dancing is an interest, thought more like lifestyle with Cygnette, that she takes very seriously. She dances for hours each day and always stretches before doing so. This has made her incredibly strong and flexible, which makes way for even higher dancing skills. Ballet is the only form of dancing she is remotely interested in, and she knows practically nothing about other dance styles. Even freestyle is hard for her. Her skills in ballet makes up for it by far. Her talent is extraordinary - and Cygnette knows it. Cygnette loves working with make-up and other cosmetics. In the rare case that she isn’t dancing in her free time, she’s almost sure to be doing something with make-up. She is a self-taught artist and learned through watching several make-up tutorial videos. Her array of brushes, powders, lipstick, and other cosmetics is vast; her professional box for them is the size of a suitcase. Cygnette flirts so often that it has practically become a hobby. She finds it to be fun and amusing, especially since she’s pretty good at it. Fairy tale Main Article: Swan Lake How the Story Goes Prince Siegfried is celebrating his birthday with his tutor, friends and peasants. The revelries are interrupted by Siegfried’s mother, the Queen, who is concerned about her son’s carefree lifestyle. She tells him that he must choose a bride at the royal ball the following evening. Siegfried is upset that he cannot marry for love. His friend Benno and the tutor try to lift his troubled mood. As evening falls, Benno sees a flock of swans flying overhead and suggests they go on a hunt. Siegfried and his friends take their crossbows and set off in pursuit of the swans. Siegfried has become separated from his friends. He arrives at the lakeside clearing, just as a flock of swans land nearby. He aims his crossbow at the swans, but freezes when one of them transforms into a beautiful maiden, Odette. At first, she is terrified of Siegfried. When he promises not to harm her, she tells him that she is the Swan Queen Odette. She and her companions are victims of a terrible spell cast by the evil owl-like sorcerer Von Rothbart. By day they are turned into swans and only at night, by the side of the enchanted lake - created from the tears of Odette's mother - do they return to human form. The spell can only be broken if one who has never loved before swears to love Odette forever. Von Rothbart suddenly appears. Siegfried threatens to kill him but Odette intercedes - if Von Rothbart dies before the spell is broken, it can never be undone. As Von Rothbart disappears, the swan maidens fill the clearing. Siegfried breaks his crossbow, and sets about winning Odette’s trust as the two fall in love. But as dawn arrives, the evil spell draws Odette and her companions back to the lake and they are turned into swans again. Guests arrive at the palace for a costume ball. Six princesses are presented to the prince, one of whom his mother hopes he will choose as his bride. Then Von Rothbart arrives in disguise with his enchantress daughter, Odile, transformed so that she appears identical to Odette in all respects. Though the princesses try to attract the prince with their dances, Siegfried, mistaking Odile for Odette, has eyes only for her and dances with Odile. Odette appears as a vision and vainly tries to warn Siegfried that he is being deceived. But Siegfried remains oblivious and proclaims to the court that he intends to make Odile his wife. Von Rothbart shows Siegfried a magical vision of Odette and he realises his mistake. Grief-stricken, Siegfried hurries back to the lake. Odette is distraught at Siegfried’s betrayal. The swan-maidens try to comfort her, but she is resigned to death. Siegfried returns to the lake and finds Odette. He makes a passionate apology. She forgives him and the pair reaffirm their love. Von Rothbart appears and insists that Siegfried fulfill his pledge to marry Odile, after which Odette will be transformed into a swan forever. Siegfried chooses to die alongside Odette and they leap into the lake. This breaks Von Rothbart's spell over the swan maidens, causing him to lose his power over them and he dies. In an apotheosis, the swan maidens watch as Siegfried and Odette ascend into the Heavens together, forever united in love. How Cygnette Fits Into It Cygnette’s mother married soon after her story while pursuing the career of professional ballet dancing. She participated in countless amounts of ballets while her husband encouraged her. Not much about Cygnette’s father is known, other than that he had a well-paid job. So Cygnette was born into a rich and ballet-driven family. However, Cygnette’s mother was never able to dance in the same expertise again after having a child, something she held with bitterness. It was Cygnette’s father who encouraged her to take private dance lessons so she might make her mother proud again. Relationships Family Fenella Swanson - TBA Cobham Swanson - TBA Friends TBA Pet Cygnette has no pet, considering that a pet would get in the way of her constant vigilance with dancing as well as her busy school schedule. Needless to say, Cygnette simply doesn’t care for animals in general, other than her admiration for swans’ beauty. Romance Cygnette is currently not in a long-term relationship, though she does have quite a few admirers throughout the school. She prefers flirting with the boys she finds attractive, often putting herself in a part of relationships that she quickly will grow bored of. Heart breaking is simply something she does, though she does have the decency to make it as painless a breakup as she can. She is a romantic and the idea of love is a muse that she enjoys pondering. For now she simply thinks that there is no need to go looking for true love as of now. Rivals Duchess Swan - TBA (She needs more of these, actually.) Roommate Allemonde "Ally" Tanz - TBA Outfits TBA Trivia * The name Cygnette comes from the word “Cygnet”, or a baby swan. The suffix “ette” is added to make it into a feminine name. The last name Swanson is not only swan-like, but also a real surname. * Cynette was born on February 21st. * Cygnette practices ballet daily, trying to get in at least an hour before school and two hours afterwards. ** She always stretches (usually for about ten minutes or so) before dancing. * Her favorite food is milk-chocolate, in all simplicity. She usually has a very large amount of it due to the several admirers she has throughout the school. She usually doesn’t even look at who sent the gift. She’ll just happily eat the chocolate as an occasional guilty snack. * Cygnette considers eating healthy to be a very important thing in life, due to the fact that she wants to stay fit for dancing. * She usually uses very dramatic arm gestures when trying to make a point. Timeline 1st, October, 2016: Creator starts writing and brainstorming for page. 1st October, 2016: Page is made on the Ever After High Fandom Wikia. Quotes TBA Gallery I tried (TwT).jpeg CygDoodle.jpeg Category:RoybelGirl Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Swan Lake Category:Swan Maiden Category:Bel's OCs